Bolts and screws are vulnerable to damage after a prolonged usage or under a rough usage. This is often the case with the threaded portions of bolts and screws. Of course, the damaged bolts and screws can be easily replaced with the new ones which are often readily available. However, if the damaged bolts and screws happen to be the ones with specific sizes, the replacement thereof is often a problem causing the stoppage of work in the shop. Such problem can not be easily solved, because the order of new bolts and screws may take time to fill.
The inventor of the present invention has been troubled for a long time by the problem described above and has incurred a substantial material loss as a result. This inventor was therefore determined to come out with an effective solution to the problem. After having done a series of research and testing for years, this inventor has finally and successfully invented a perfect tool for repairing bolts and screws.